gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go)
The ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Norba Shino. Design & Development Found in a Half Metal Mine by Tekkadan, the group failed to activate the suit and so it was sent to Saisei.High Grade 1/144 Gundam Flauros model kit manual At Saisei, the mechanics found that the suit's two Ahab Reactors are in a sleep state, and successfully activated and overhauled the suit. During the overhaul, the mechanics change the suit's nano-laminate armor color to match its pilot's preference based on orders from Tekkadan. The Gundam Flauros was later dubbed by its pilot, Norba Shino, as the '4th Ryusei-Go'. To maximize the power of the back-mounted long range shelling unit, which is where the strength of the Gundam Flauros lies, a transformation mechanism was incorporated into the suit's frame, allowing it to change into a quadruped form known as 'Shelling Mode'. The Shelling Mode's quadruped form improves the suit's accuracy in ground battle, helps absorb the recoils from its weapons, and supports immediate evasion. Armaments ;*Railgun :Used for super long range shooting, the pair of back-mounted railguns pivot over the shoulders to fire in mobile suit mode. In shelling mode, the output of the two Ahab Reactors are concentrated on the railguns, allowing them to fire bullets at explosive speed. They can shoot special bullets made from the rare alloy used on mobile suit frames due to the use of superior mechanism, and during the Calamity War, they were heavily used as weapons that could even pierce nano-laminate armor. Such railguns are known as 'Dainsleif', and after the war, they were considered an inhumane weapon by Gjallarhorn and their use was prohibited. Tekkadan uses bullets that are just barely outside the scope of the ban. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A pair of 120mm machine guns exclusive to the Flauros, they are mounted on the backpack and can be fired directly from under the arms. They can also be handheld when needed. ;*Short-Barrelled Cannon :A pair of short-barelled cannons can be mounted on the back instead of the railguns. They can be used for shelling while moving and is effective in melees.High Grade 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 7 Operational History The Gundam Flauros was first excavated alongside an unknown but much larger mobile weapon on a Half Metal Mine by Tekkadan on Mars. While it was in white nanolaminate paint initially, it is painted in the magenta color that Shino favoured while being overhauled at Saisei. Once its repairs were complete, Flauros was sent back to Mars to assist Tekkadan against the awakened Hashmal mobile armor. Notes & Trivia *Flauros is the 64th demon of the Ars Goetia. Gallery Flauros found on Mars.png|Flauros being excavated from a mine on Mars Flauros face close-up.png|Flauros face close-up IMG_20161125_223326.jpg|Flauros undergoing maintenance Gundam Flauros (Shino's Custom Paint Job).png|ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) Gunpla HGIBO-GundamFlauros.png|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) - Box art hg-ibo-gundam-flauros (3).jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) - Manual scan/weapons description HG Gundam Flauros (Prototype).png|Prototype of the HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) Cy0aRpSUQAA7zMR.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go) References External links Category:Post Disaster Technology